DESCRIPTION: The core component of the program project provides services to the project as a whole and to the individual projects. These services include scientific direction and review; administration of the grant and of the clinical trials, clinical investigations, and physics projects; biostatistical support for the clinical trials, investigations and physics experiments; support for the computing facilities of the grant including the facility treatment control and safety systems, treatment planning systems and information systems; and support for the equipment required for the grant, including the operation and maintenance of the accelerator, beam transport system, gantries and patient positioners.